No Air
by loganschmidt
Summary: Kendall and Logan have been dating for a while know and kendall wants to take it further will logan accept going further or disagree, what happens when Logan gets sick and how will Kendall deal with it?, what will it lead to death, the unexpected preg, or will it just pass by.
1. Be honest

No Air- Chapter 1

Logan was sitting at his desk learning the new song 'music sounds better with you' when Kendall walked in, shut the door and just stood there as if Logan was meant to know that he was there.

"Hey Logie…" Kendall said standing, know near his bed.  
Logan spun around in his chair, and took his earphones out and dropped them on the desk,

"Yes Kendall" he said

Kendall walked to the end of his bed, sat down and patted the empty spot next to him, Logan got up off his chair and sat down next to him,

"Listen Logie…this is important and I need you to be honest" he said looking down at his hands and started fidgeting like he was nervous about this.

Logan took his hand, smiled and said "I'm always honest with you" than he tilted his head and placed his lips on Kendall's, they fell in sync with each other's kisses and forgot what they were doing before, they were in a fantasy land when they kissed,

"So what did you want to ask me?" Logan said looking at the blondes emerald eyes, smiling and not letting his hand go. Kendall looked down trying to remember what he was going to ask but he couldn't remember what his question was.

"I forgot what I was going to ask" the blonde said looking up and seeing the brunettes big brown eyes. They both got up with their fingers intertwined with each other's until Knock knock, as the door opened the two boys hands parted and Mrs' Knight came through the door,

"Hey mum, need anything?" Kendall asked

"No just letting you know that breakfast is ready" she said  
As she turned to leave in came James and Carlos telling them to hurry up so that they can eat.

"Come on hurry up, we want to eat" James said. He looked at Carlos and he agreed and said

"Young men get hungry you know" Carlos and James burst out laughing and fell to the ground. Logan and Kendall stared at them and Logan asked "what's so funny?"  
Carlos and James got up wiping their eyes from the tears that came flooding out because of how hard they were laughing,

"What's funny is that I called us young men, men have to be mature and I for one am not mature" Carlos said,

"Let's go and have some breakfast" Mrs Knight said,

"Ok be there in a minute" The blonde said, The two boys and Mrs knight walked out of the room and shut the door, Kendall and Logan both sat down on the end of Kendall's bed, Kendall remembered what he was going to ask and was nervous again,

"Hey Logie I remember what I was going to ask!" as he said that Logan looked up and took his hand,

"Anything Kendie" the brunette said,

"You have to be honest with me and don't walk away" Kendall said with a stern look, Logan agreed and payed perfect attention.

" ok Logan I want to know if you're ready to go further than just kissing, hugging and holding hands, I don't mind if you're not and I can wait, and don't just say that you are for my sake" he said, Logan let go of his hand and literally jumped to hug him

"I am ready, I was just nervous to ask myself and I want to let you know I love you, and ready when you are" Logan stopped hugging him and gave him a quick kiss before they both got up and left the room to have breakfast.

The next day

LOGAN'S POV

Here I am in my room lying on my bed waiting for Kendall to come back from the shops, he told me that he has something planned for me tonight at approximately 7.20pm, and at the moment it is 6.45pm and I'm still waiting he has been out since 4.30pm.  
I wonder when Kendall's coming back. He thought to himself it was, know 7.18pm and then in came Kendall through the door, he smiled and locked the door behind him,

"Ready?" he asked the brunette on the bed, Logan nodded and Kendall got on the bed pressing his lips against logans and took his shirt off, Logan took Kendall's shirt off and threw to the other side of the room, the blonde started kissing the brunettes body going all the way down to his member, Logan ran his fingers through the blondes hair,

"I'm ready" Logan said as he gasped, Kendall smiled as he was kissing logans body and started to take the brunettes pants off, Logan gasped as the cold air hit his legs and backside,

"I love you" Kendall gasped as he pulled logans boxers of and ran his hands up and down his member, Logan's legs tensed up and he ran his fingers through Kendall's hair, Kendall put Logan's member in his mouth and sucked it with a pop whenever he stopped.

"your turn" Kendall said with a smile like he was ready for it, They swapped places and Logan took his pants and boxers off and started to suck just like Kendall did with him, after a couple of minutes Kendall legs tensed and he tried to say something but couldn't, he finally got some air and said

"L-l-Logan, I'm close" he said moaning as Logan got faster, the blonde ran his finger through his hair and moaned as he came, Logan didn't stop he kept going, and when he stopped Logan got up with white on his mouth and fell next to Kendall and gasped for air, Kendall looked at him and asked "did you swallow?"  
Logan turned to look at Kendall and nodded, he gave Kendall a kiss and covered them, the blonde whispered to Logan

"I love you" and Logan smiled and said "I love you too" and after that they fell asleep with their fingers intertwined.


	2. Tragedy strikes Logan

No Air- Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I woke up at8:30am, I found myself in Kendall's bed, naked and confused. I have no idea what happened last night or how I got there in my crushes arms, and clearly I don't want to know.

I rub my sleepy eyes and turns around to find that Kendall is asleep with his arms around my chest, he looks sexy with his dirty blonde hair, and smile while he sleeps, but even sexier when he's not sleeping with those dreamy emerald eyes.

"Kendall we have to get up" I said while rubbing the blonde's cheeks  
Kendall smiled and groaned as if it tickled him, "not yet" he mumbled as he turned around, I smiled and sat up free from Kendall's arms, I got up and went to the drawers and got out some clothes without noticing I grabbed one of Kendall's shirts and went straight to the bathroom to have a shower.

I got out of the shower and got dressed than I could feel hands around my waist, I jumped to find Kendall smiling behind me; I happened to have no shirt on, his emerald eyes wandering up and down my body; I quickly grab the shirt to cover up.

"Morning babe" he said leaning in to peck, I returned 'obviously', he pulled me in to be closer

"What happened last night?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair and walking back to the bed, I was walking behind him and realised I had one of his shirts on,

"I have no clue, but I think we both enjoyed it" I said with my side smile looking down at the huge shirt I had on.

Kendall's POV

"You look adorable in my shirt" I said to my adorkable boyfriend  
It felt weird calling him my boyfriend but it was great when I told him how I felt and know we've been dating for a year and we are still counting. I smiled and got up to go to the drawers to grab some clothes and head to the shower.

"It's huge, I look stupid" Logan said before taking it off and putting one if his own shirts on, I walked towards him and grabbed his hands and kissed him

"You looked fine" I smirked  
He blushed and smiled with his famous sexy side smile, I could feel myself heat up and Logan laughed noticing, I let go of his hands and walked back to the bathroom to have a shower I turned to shut the door but was stopped by hands pushing me inwards and against a wall, it was Logan he locked the door and smirked

"Wanna have some morning fun" he asked, with that his shirt was off and across the room he smashed his lips against mine and groaned escaped both our mouths, his hands travelled down my body to find the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up over my head, he didn't take his eyes off min, and put his lips on mine

"I'm ready…" I gasped inbetween kisses with my fingers running through his hair  
He kissed my neck and lowered down my body placing sweet kisses every time he moved an inch, I couldn't help but moan when he got down to the rim of my boxers, and started pulling them down until they were on the groan, I looked down and saw him licking my member through the boxers,

"Oh my god" I whispered through the moan

"Wait, Logan" I said when he stopped so he could pull my boxers down, he stopped and looked at me

"what?" he said with a sad tone, I smiled, walked closer and leant down to nibble his ear and whispered

"it's not fair if it's just me getting the attention" with that I lifted him up and placed him on the sink, I took his jeans and his boxers off, I placed four fingers into his mouth so he can lubricate them with his saliva, I spread his legs with my free hand and took my fingers out of his mouth,

I started teasing his entrance with my tongue and I could hear him moan, gasp and pant, I stopped licking and pushed one finger inside him he hissed and tensed up, I stopped moving waiting for his signal for me to go,

"I'm ready Kendall" he panted, I nodded and started moving my finger, his head fell back against the mirror, after a while three of my fingers were inside him, I still have the last one to put in, I pushed my fourth finger in and he let out a high moan that filled the bathroom, I scissored inside for a couple of minutes till I thought he was ready.

"Fuck! Kendall that's amazing" he said through panting it so sexy the way he says my name while he's getting fucked

"You ready for more" I said as I pulled my boxers down, his eyes widened and he shuffled in the sink,

"I'm not sure, Kenny" he said so innocently "I don't want to do anything if you're not ready"

I walked up and massaged his legs

"I am ready, Logie, but are you?" I said trying to look into his eyes, but he was facing the floor, I tilted his head so I could look at him, I placed my lips onto his and whispered

"I'll stop if you're uncomfortable"

"No I'm ready, just does it please" he said with his eyes staring at mine  
I pecked his lips and continued I spat in my hand to lubricate my stiff member, I lifted him up around my waist and place my tip at his entrance, waiting for him to tell me he's ready,

"Ready" he said, I pushed till I was fully inside him I stopped when I heard him say my name

"Kendall" he panted, I stopped and started to caress his cheek to help calm him down, his eyes were tearing up, I felt sorry for him so I pulled out and told him don't worry about it we'll do it later on

"We'll do it later, kay baby" I said as I turned to have that shower I was meant to have before.

Logan's POV

My god it kills, I thought when he entered me, I couldn't take but I didn't want to tell him, I knew he was ready I mean I am too but I don't want him to have to wait till I'm fully ready, but when I said his name, he stopped and pulled out, he started to walk towards the shower

"Kenny wait, I'm ready please I don't want to wait" I said, I saw him turn to me, he walked over and he knelt in between my legs and licked my member from the tip to the bottom, he looked up and said

"are you sure" I nodded and he stood up and pushed into me again, I tensed up around him, he looked at me and I motioned him to go, he pulled out than back in, I couldn't take it, I scrunched my face up and screamed, he stopped and looked me in the eyes, I felt my eyes tear up and Kendall noticed,

"What's wrong Logie?" he asked rubbing my cheek

"Nothing its ok, it just hurts a little bit coz we haven't done it before, but I don't  
wanna stop" I said,

He nodded and started again but this time a little faster, it was fucking amazing,

"Fuck, Kendall, faster…. Please faster" I screamed he did what I said, he got faster and faster

"Fuck Logan, say my name" he said

"Kendall….I-I'm c-close, ngh fuck Kendall, I love you" I said as I came all over his chest, he did the same leaking inside me leaving my entrance white, he pulled out and kissed my forehead

"Best sex ever, but we have to go and I still need to have a shower" he exclaimed, I smiled, cleaned myself up and got dressed, walked out of the bathroom and out our bedroom door, I headed out the door when Kendall started running the water, Carlos came out of his bedroom, dressed and heading to the kitchen

"Where's James?" I asked

"He is still doing his hair and getting dressed, you know how long it takes for him to get ready" he says grabbing a bowl and cereal from the cupboard. Logan and Kendall's relationship is a secret, they both don't want to come out yet, Logan's father is homophobic, but he wasn't sure about his mother, Kendall's father died 15 years ago when he was 10, and his mother would probably still love him no matter what.  
James finally comes out of the bedroom, walks over to were Carlos and I are sitting, he stares at Carlos and blushes slightly, Carlos stared as well, they broke eye contact both slightly blushing, James got up and got his cereal.

"Ok guys what's going on?" I ask raising my eyebrow slightly  
They look at me confused, Carlos spoke first saying how he has a crush on someone that I knew and lives under the same roof, I looked at him puzzled, who did he like that I knew and lived here with me? Then it hit me its James, I mean who else could it be, it wasn't Kendall because, the blonde is easy to talk to and he'll understand anything, so it had to be James.

I looked at James and he groaned and didn't say a word, what died up his ass, I thought to myself

"I think I might know who you like Carlos" I smiled at him, he blushes and looks down a his half empty bowl of cereal, I break the silence by clearing my throat, James jumped and I got Carlos' attention, I nodded my head towards James and he mouthed, 'it's him but please don't tell him' I understood what he meant and mouthed 'do you want to talk about it?' he nodded and smiled  
I got off the chair and walked towards the door, I turned with my hand on the door handle

"Can I speak to you in the hallway please Carlos?" I asked before heading out the door

"Sure" he got off the chair and followed me out

IN THE HALLWAY

The Latino and I were in the hallway, it was silent until he broke the silence saying

"Please don't tell James, I want to tell him, but I don't know where to start" I noticed that his eyes were watering as he looked at me

"I won't tell James, its safe with me, when are you gonna tell him?" I asked wiping his fallen tears off his cheeks, he looked down and played with his thumbs, and 'it's been on his mind for a while' I thought to myself

"I want to tell him tonight but what if he hates me, I can't lose him as a friend" he said while tears fell even harder, I pulled him into a hug and we stayed like that for a while but then his breath slowed down and he was calm, no more tears falling, he let go and wiped his face

"I am here when you need me ok anything you need to talk about, tell me, ok" I said grabbing his shoulders so he can't move  
"Y-yeah I k-know and in very greatful" he said smiling, there it is a smile from a happy Carlos

"While we're here, I have something I want to tell you" he looked up confused, frowning,

"Is something wrong?" he says

"No nothing's wrong, its actually pretty good news, umm Kendall and I have been….. dating for about a year know, he confessed to me that he loved me, and then he kissed me, I've had feelings for him for like ages and know we're finally dating" I took a step backwards when I could see a jumpy Carlos.

James' POV

I look up as Carlos gets off his chair, following Logan, 'my god doesn't Carlos'ass look good in those skinny jeans' I thought to myself. Once they were out the door, I got off my chair and put my ear up against the door, I could hear them very faintly  
"Please don't tell James, I want to tell him, but I don't know where to start" 'what did he want to tell me' I thought so I continued listening  
"No nothing's wrong, its actually pretty good news, umm Kendall and I have been….. dating for about a year know, he confessed to me that he loved me, and then he kissed me, I've had feelings for him for like ages and know we're finally dating"  
D-d-did Logan just says he was dating Kendall, oh my god, I knew they would get together some day.

Than it was silent, finally I heard shuffling I ran into the lounge room and plopped onto the couch, they walked into the apartment, I turned to look at them, and they were whispering something, Carlos turned and he met my gaze, I felt my cheeks heat up and I instantly turned away, so he wouldn't notice.  
I got up off the orange couch and walked into our shared room; I shut the door and plopped on the bed face in my pillow.

LOGAN'S POV

Carlos and I walked back into the apartment and saw James on the couch, I whispered to  
Carlos

"You have to tell him" looking at him, he looks at me and nods, than we saw James turn on the couch Carlos caught James' eyes in a deep gaze, than James turned back around looking at the ceiling and I nudged Carlos,

"Tell him know" I whispered to Carlos

"Ok" he said, than he walked over to James at the couch and sat near his feet at the end of the couch

"Hey James, can I speak to you please in our room?" he said as he got off the couch and waited for his reply  
"Sure" James said

"well im going out so I'll see you guys later" I said before walking out the door, I walked down to the lobby and found Camille at a cabana reciting her lines for a new play, she looked up from her scripts and spotted me, she smiled and waved, I grinned and waved as I walked to the pool, I felt a vibrate in my back pocket, I took it out and found a text from Kendall

Text from: Kendall  
Msg: Hey, where are you?  
I laughed and texted back  
Text to: Kendall  
Msg: I'm near the pool, see you there

I sent Msg and walked to the pool chair waiting for Kendall, I sat and waited for him, he was finally here, and he smiled and came straight to me,

"Hey babe" he whispered

"Hey" I said smiling, trying so hard not to attack his lips, his lips are so delicious, and pleasant to kiss, he smiled and sat down beside me.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe we could umm... I don't know go on a date sometime?" he says quietly out of the blue, I smile and think to myself 'That's not a bad idea'

"sure, just tell me when and where" with that he nodded, tapped my leg, took his shirt off and dived in the pool 'what a tease', im trying so hard not to blush, but its taking over making my cheeks a light burgundy colour, I quickly turn away trying to tear my eyes away from Kendall's sleek, sexy body. We stayed at the pool what felt like hours and in fact it was, we stayed at the pool for 7 hours, than we finally headed back to the  
apartment.

THE APARTMENT

At the table James and Carlos sat on one side, Katie and Mrs knight on the other and Kendall and I on the end, it was silent until Mrs knight broke the silence asking how there're day was

"Day was fine, just chilling" James said

"I didn't do much" Carlos said shrugging  
Mrs Knight smiled and turned to Kendall and I

"Well-l Kendall a-and I-"I started

"We went down to the pool, talking about things, and just chilling in the water" Kendall says grabbing my hand under the table, I could feel my face heat up; I hope it's not notable.  
We finished eating and dinner was over that was the most awkward dinner yet, James and Carlos went down to the lobby, Mrs knight and Katie went to the shops and won't be home for a while, so that left Kendall and I to do dishes, because everyone was gone this was the second time they've been alone, so they quickly finished the dishes and made their way to their bedroom, locked the door and Kendall attacked my lips

"I have been waiting….for this all day" Kendall gasped his hands were on either sides of my hips and he lifted me up, I swung my legs around his waist and he laid me down on the bed, we parted lips and I tugged on his shirt, he got the picture so he took his short off and threw it on the floor, he sat me up and pulled my shirt over my head, Kendall eyed my torso, his hands made his way from the bottom to top halfway he found my nipples he grinned and starting playing with them, it's my very sensitive spot and he knew it, I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged a little, he moaned in pain and in pleasure, I loosened my grip and he started placing little kisses up my torso till he found my lips, a moan left my mouth, and my dick twitched at how pleasurable this was and my pants were getting tighter, he felt the bulge in my pants, he laughed and made his hand travel down my body till he was palming me through my pants a moan departed from my lips.

"Fuck…Kendall stop" I gasped, I caressed his cheek and he looked at me

"Yeah" he said, I pull myself up and whisper

"make love to me" he smiles and kisses my lips, I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, I opened my lips allowing him access, his tongue know in my mouth exploring every inch, playing with my tongue, it was so hot.  
He placed little kisses down my chest till he was at the hem of my pants, he undid my belt and started shifting them a little to take them off, than an excruciating pain went through my head, I tried to hold onto a whimper but it came out and Kendall heard, he got  
off, fear in his eyes

"Logie are you ok?" he asks rubbing my back  
I look up at him

"My head hurts Kenny, it hurts so much, and maybe we can do this later"  
I can feel tears form and one fell down my cheek, Kendall reaches forward and wipes the tear away with his thumb

"Im sorry Kendall" I say looking at him apologetically,

"It's ok Logie, I'll go see if there is any medicine, ok" he said placing a gentle peck on my lips, he got off the bed and headed out the door

KENDALL'S POV

I got up off the bed and to the kitchen just as James and Carlos came in the apartment; they were talking and laughing…. My eyes went wide, they were holding hands  
"Hey guys" I say with a big smile across my face, they jumped and quickly parted hands and just stared

"Hey Kendall" Carlos says. He waves and exits the room or go to his bedroom  
"Hey" James says following Carlos, I just shrugged and went to the kitchen to look for the medicine that Logan needs, I looked in every cupboard and couldn't find anything 'fuck' I thought to myself I went back to the room

"Hey Logie I'll be back soon im going to….." as I walked in It was silent than I heard soft edgy breaths, 'he's asleep' I thought to myself, it's weird he was fine this morning, hopefully it's not to serious.

LOGAN'S POV

I woke up halfway through the night at around 9.30pm, pain went through my head and it hurt like hell, I tried to sit up but that was a fail it hurt and I fell back down on the bed, I finally sat up and I turned to look at Kendall's bed, he's not there, it was empty

"Kendall" I say seeing if he would come out of nowhere, but he didn't. I tried my hardest to get up off the bed but failed again, I got off the bed and stood up but my legs gave way and I fell to the ground, than it went faint someone came through the door

"LOGAN" the person yelled

That was the last thing Logan heard, after that it went black and he couldn't move.


	3. He Has What?

**Hey what's up here is the third chapter sorry it took a while, I had stuff to do and had no time to put it up but here it is finally Yay :}**

**Logan: hey baby *winks at Kendall***

**Kendall: hey *roughly kisses him***

**Me: oookkaaayyy guys why don't you too uh get a room *I shrug while laughing***

**Both: Noooo!**

**Me: jeez someone's on their period :P *I laugh and walk off to leave the love birds* , anyway let's get back to the story **

**Logan's POV**

**Flashback**

"_LOGAN!" the person yelled_

_I couldn't see who it was but it sounded familiar, _

_It sounded like Kendall_

_But then it went black_

_**End flashback**_

'**My head hurts, my throat hurts, everything hurts but where am I?' I ask myself, I could hear voices around me, maybe I'm in bed and the guys are in the lounge room playing battle blast 5**

**My eyes flutter open and I cover them, I'm not in bed at 2j and the voices aren't from the guys, they are from nurses and doctors in my hospital room, I could tell due to the dull wall colour and the bright lights**

'_What?, why am I here?, where are the guys, what happened?'__** questions going through my head, my breath quickens, I start to cough it starts of low and calm but then turns into heaving and I need help, I keep coughing as the doctors try to calm me down, I start sweating and my eyes can't stay open any longer than the only sound in the room is beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.**_

_**KENDALL'S POV**_

_**It has been hours since Logan collapsed in our bedroom and here I am in the waiting room of the hospital trying so hard not to freak out, run to Logan's room and scream my head off, I hate not knowing what is wrong or what he has, it so fucking frustrating.**_

_**I started pacing around the room, I got tired of sitting, after 30 minutes I saw a doctor and two nurses running down the hall past the waiting room, I looked at them confused I watch were they are going they get to the end of the hall and enter a room but whose room…. My eyes go wide, Logan's room**_

_**I run to the doorway of logans room and I can hear a loud beeping sound coming from the machine Logan is hooked up to, '**__What's happening?, what's wrong with my Logie?' __**I was mentally screaming in my head, that's all I wanted to know**_

_**When we got to the room I try to walk in after them but they shut the door behind them, I walk over to the window but than a nurse comes over and shuts the blind**_

"_WHAT DON'T FUCKING SHUT THE BLINDS, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING, OPEN THEM, FUCKING OPEN THEM",__** I yelled obviously aggravated **_

_**After about 10 minutes they still haven't come out, so I decided to go back to the waiting room and wait. '**__please be ok Logan' __**I think to myself trying to hold back the tears but it's just too hard and before I know it my head is in my hands with tears rolling down my face, I was crying, crying like there is no tomorrow and if Logan dies there is no tomorrow.**_

**LOGAN'S POV**

_**The last thing I heard before my little nap session was the machine beeping, my eyes crack open and there is no one in my room, I try to sit up but I have little strength (less than usual)and fall back into the lying position, my throat still hurts and it's getting harder to breath, I'm shaking slightly, raising my know vigorous shaking hand I press the nurse button **__'Ding' __**it turns yellow and now I wait, a nurse comes in with a gentle smile on her face**_

"_Yes Mr Mitchell?" __**she asks coming over to the bed to check the machine**_

"_I was wondering if I could get a cup of water please?" __**my voice came out very hoarse and I whimpered, it hurt so bad **_

"_Sure I'll go and get you some" __**she said as she left to get a cup of water**_

_**I wait patiently until the nurse comes back and hands me the cup**_

"_Thanks" __**I said taking a sip**_

"_the doctor will be here in a minute I have informed him that you have woken up" __**she says **__"he is going to take your temperature and see if he can tell what's wrong with you, ok" _

_**I nod as she walks out of the room, I fidget with the rim of the cup until the doctor and a nurse walk in, his name is Dr Folessi I think that's what his name badge says, and he smiles at me and checks the clipboard at the end of my bed **_

"_How are you today Mr Mitchell?" __**Dr Folessi asked **_

"_Logan, please call me Logan and my throat burns when I cough, I'm weak and at the moment the burning feeling is going down but that's only happens once in a while" __**I say taking a sip of water**_

_**He nods writing what I just said onto the clipboard, he finished writing and placed the clipboard on the end of the bed, he asks the nurse to get the something out of the cupboard across the room, she walked across and got something out, it looks like a thermometer but I can't see**_

"_Ok know Logan can I get you to open your mouth so I can put this under your tongue" __**he says holding the thermometer ready to put it in, I nod and open wide**_

"_ok, keep that there until it beeps and I'll be right back, but nurse Gwen will be here so she'll take your temperature until I get back" __**he said turning to face the nurse who nods in approval**_

_**After a few minutes the thermometer starts to beep, making me jump slightly having been half asleep, Gwen takes it out and looks at it, I watch with half lidded eyes and see that her eyes go wide, wider than saucers**_

"_How is it" __**I ask half asleep and shit scared of what the result may be**_

"_It is 49.5 degrees Celsius (1) and that's not good" __**she says picking up the clipboard and recording it **__"well I'm going to see the doctor and let him know, so why don't you rest a little bit" __**she says before walking out**_

_**I nod and close my eyes, I'm very sleepy, as soon as I know it my eyelids become heavy and as they begin to droop shut, the doctor comes in and instantly I'm awake**_

"_Hello again Logan, I have a diagnosis" __**he says holding the clipboard**__ "it seems like you have SARS, severe acute respiratory syndrome, you have shown the symptoms, the sore throat, the coughing, the high temperature and the pathological sleepiness" __**He says looking at me**_

"_What will happen if it's not cured?" __**I asked him now awake due to knowing what I have**_

"_well due to the breathing problems you seem to have developed, you might need to stay in hospital, and people aged 65 or over can die from this disease but because your young it won't affect you(2)" __**he says, I let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding **_

"_Ok, thank you" __**I say nodding trying to get comfy so I could sleep**_

"_Ok, well I'll leave you to get some rest, I'll go and see if there are any family here" __**I nodded and with that he left **_

'_I wonder if anyone is here.' __**I thought to myself, before dreamland came over me and I was asleep **_

_**KENDALL'S POV**_

_**My eyes flutter open, after what felt like ages, I get off the seat when I finally realise that I'm still in the hospital, Logan is still sick with god knows what and everyone is probably freaking out, I take my phone out and open it up 34 missed calls and 24 messages from both James and Carlos, yep they are freaking out **_

_**I decide to call James it rings three times than he finally picks up**_

"_KENDALL WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND LOGAN, WE ARE FUCKING FREAKING OUT THINKING YOU GOT YOURSELVES KILLED!" __**He yells at me through the phone load enough that I jump slightly in my chair**_

_**I sigh **__"James I'm fine but Logan is sick and in hospital and I'm scared that I'll... we'll lose him" __**I slipped, I hope he didn't notice **_

"_What the fuck, how is he at the moment? Have the doctor's said anything yet like an umm what's it called... diagnostics?" _

"_You mean diagnosis, and no not yet I'm afraid" __**I say trying to hold back a laugh at his mistake**_

_**As James started talking again, a doctor came out into the waiting room**_

"_Mitchell?" __**he says **_

_**I look up, hang up on James (he'll be pissed), stand up and make my way to the doctor, more like run**_

"_Here" I say as I slow down in front of him, he nods and gestures for me to sit down again _

"_well your friend, has what is called SARS" __**he starts, I look at him confused not knowing what he means**__ "it means Sever Acute Respiratory Syndrome which means his throat will become narrow and he'll have a hard time breathing, he also shows the symptoms like pathological sleepiness, coughing and has a temperature of 49.5degrees" __**he says looking at me **_

"_But how did he get it?" __**I asked shocked at how someone so sweet and caring like Logan was, could get this disease **_

"_well it can be transmitted by a family member having it, or travelling to infected places where it is highly dangerous, I'm not exactly sure how he got it but maybe once he has his rest you can ask him yourself when he wakes up" __**he says **__"he is room 122 but I'll let you know when you can see him, it won't be for a while so why don't you head back home and rest as well" __**he says before walking away **_

_**I give him my number than I sit there, confused 'my**_ Logie has SARS, but how did he get it?' _**I thought to myself, I let out a tired sigh and make my way to the front sliding doors, I make my way to the car and I'm on my way home **_'wait till everybody hears what's wrong with Logan'

_**1) 49.5 degrees is 121.1 Fahrenheit, I'm from Australia not America sorry **_

_**2) I had to look up what would happen if it wasn't cured coz I wasn't sure**_

_**Kay chapter's finished, how was it, loved it, hated it, it was ok? Just let me know… review, follow and favourite, I have already started the next chapter and while I'm at it I'm also writing a Logan fic no slash just with the boys as friend nothing else. I will put it up sometime later today. **_

_**Kay **__** later guys have fun reading **_

_**Sincerely Kogalicous-henderwhore (skittles- my nickname)**_


	4. Where is my logie?

**Where is my logie?**

**Hey sorry for taking forever writing this chapter, I have just had a whole lot of assignments and test to do for school and study as well but here it is… and I did add a bit of Jarlos and a little brother sister moment.**

**Ok soooo chapter 4 enjoy!**

**Logan: hey Kendy *does his puppy dog face***

**Kendall: yes Logie-bear?**

**Logan: can you please tell Cynthia to make me horny?**

**Me: oh hell no, Kendall can make you horny, that ain't my job *waves finger around***

**Kendall: please Cynthia**

**Me: nooo… *runs away***

**Logan and Kendall: oh well on with the story *puts thumbs up and smiles***

**Kendall's POV**

I just got to the palm woods from leaving the hospital, Logan has SARS and no one knows except his doctors and I, I sat in the car for a while thinking about what I heard from his doctor

_Flashback_

"_well your friends, has what is called SARS" he starts, I look at him confused not knowing what it means "it means Sever Acute Respiratory Syndrome which means his throat will become narrow and he'll have a hard time breathing, he also shows the symptom of pathological sleepiness, coughing and has a high temperature of 49.5 degrees Celsius" he says looking down to me_

_End Flashback_

I got out of the car after 10 minutes, I walk through the palm woods and I see Camille, she noticed me walking and she ran up to me and slapped me across the face

"Ow what the fuck was that for?" I ask holding my cheek looking at her in disbelief

"That's for not telling anyone were you and Logan were, we were so worried" she says her voice cracking, tears building up in her cocoa coloured eyes

"im sorry ok, Logan had an accident and the first thing I thought of was taking him to the hospital, im sorry, I should've called or left a note" I say looking at her with tears growing in my eyes, just thinking about it breaks my heart. She let finally let the tears fall as she walked off to her apartment. I sighed and continued my journey to 2J

I got to the apartment, opened the door and found mum, Katie, James and Carlos all in the lounge room on the orange lounge, they were watching TV, I tried to sneak past them to go to my bedroom but I walked into a table against the wall and knocked over a vase

"shit" I whispered, I looked up and found all four of them looking at me, I give a hesitant smile and run to the bedroom, I shut the door and slump down on the bed and moments later there is someone knocking on the door. Man I should've locked the door

"What" I ask clearly not in the mood

"dude, let me in" I couldn't tell who's voice it was and at the moment I couldn't care less. I hear the door click and felt my bed sink, I turned my head and came face to face with Katie

"What's wrong big brother?" she asked lying down beside me, I rolled over so that we were face to face

"Logan is in hospital, that's what's wrong" I say barley above a whisper and finding an interest towards anything but her

She looks at me with a sad smile on her face, I see her eyes becoming misty but she was holding back the tears "why is Logie in hospital?" she asked barley above a whisper, also using his nickname the guys and I gave him when he first moved to Minnesota

I reach for her face and wipe the stray tear that fell with my thumb "he was in our room and he told me that his head umm.." _don't cry Kendall, hold it in_ "hurt and I told him that I would get him some medicine, but when I looked we had none, so I had to go and get some" I could still see tears in her eyes as she's listening to what im saying "and when I came back to the room to tell him, as I walked in I saw him faint and fall unconscious.. and when we got to the hospital I had to wait a while but when the doctor came out I wish he hasn't, he has a thing called SARS" I finished with a shaky breath, I was fighting back the tears, im the leader, im meant to be strong.

We laid there for not sure how long, but Katie got up and wiped her face smiling sadly down at me, I get up and wrap her up in a hug and that's when she breaks down. She starts sobbing against me and im rubbing her back up and down trying to calm her down by saying soothing things. We both calm down and I smile and kiss her cheek.

"Let's go back to the lounge room" I say smiling sadly, she nods and wipes her face; I follow Katie out and sit down beside her on the couch. The guys and mum were still watching TV and I was going to tell them what had happened with Logan.

"Umm can I talk to you guys and mum for a minute?" I asked distracting them from the TV

Mum turned and said "of course honey, what's the matter?" getting the boys to pay attention

I take a deep breath and tell them everything from when Logan told me he had the headache to me coming home, they were all trying so hard not to cry but mum let it out one of her 'sons' was in hospital and she didn't find out until now, both James and Carlos were being strong, due to the fact that if they cried than they won't stop until Logan is better and on his feet again.

Now it's time for the revealing, I am going to tell them Logan and I are together, "there is something else as well" I say getting their attention again... I look down at my hands and say "Logan and I are in love, and we have been dating for a while now and we have been dating secretly so no one now's, except you four now" after a minute I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look up and find my mum smiling "you're not mad?" I ask

"No im not how could I be, my son has finally found the love of his life, and we would have to have the talk…" I blush at this and she continues "but other than that I am completely fine with it" I lean in and giver a hug and smiled a real smile, something I haven't done since Logan got put into the hospital.

I pull away from the hug and look towards the guys, they are looking at me and smiling "so, you and Logan are a thing?" Carlos asks looking at me. I nod "yes we are; do you have a problem?" I ask getting nervous about what his answer might be, he smiled and interlocked his hands with James' "no we don't have a problem, but since we are talking and all here, besides Logan, James and I have been a thing as well" he says smiling looking up at James.

After that little heart-heart conversation, I finally had my needed shower; the nurse has called me saying that Logan is now allowed visitors. I tell everyone that we are allowed visitors, and we all headed there straight away, '_I finally get to see my Logie_' I thought to myself walking towards the door.

We get to the car, and all get in and before we know it we are on our way to the hospital… we get to the hospital and I am at the reception desk as fast as I could get there startling the receptionist "Logan Mitchell?" I ask her, she looked at me and said "Room 1996, down the hall and on the second level" pointing down the hall; I started running towards the lift, but stopped sliding slightly as the receptionist called out

"Wait" she said, I walked back to the desk looking at her with confused look on my face "what's the matter?" I ask with a scared tone in my voice she looked at me, "well Logan Mitchell got discharged a few hours ago, after we called you, im sorry" she got up from her seat and gestured for mum to come over, I was frozen on the spot, I felt a pair of hands on my arms pulling me back until I was in the hand of my best friends.

Mum was now talking to the receptionist, I tried to hear the conversation but it was very vague "…someone came and said that he knew Logan and that he was related..." she said "his entire family is back in Texas…" mum said; I didn't listen any longer.

I felt something wet trailing down my face I lifted my hand to my face to wipe the tears that fell but I couldn't help it so I let the tears fall and I felt myself get pulled into a tight embrace from James and Carlos. I looked up through tear filled eyes and saw mum walking back with a sad smile on her face.

"Where, is he?" I ask pulling out of the tight embrace "WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?" I yelled to no one in particular, after staring at mum and not getting an answer from her I sobbed harder and fell to the ground, but got caught halfway to the ground by someone, im not sure who, I was shaking really bad as I cried, I looked up and saw it was James who caught me "where is he Jamie?" I asked not even above a whisper, and using his nickname we gave him when in school

"I don't know kennie" James says running his hands up and down my back trying to comfort me, but I cried harder, once we got to the nickname stage we all know that that person is vulnerable and not in their right state of mind, we have to help him get back to his normal state.

"come on Kennie let's go home and get you to bed ok?" James whispered to me, I nodded and tried to get up, but my legs are weak and I fell slightly, james helped me up and walk back to the car, tears were still falling but I just wiped them and continued the trip to the car.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o BACK AT HOME o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We got home and I was half asleep, James helped me up to the Apartment carrying me up to the apartment, we got up there and I felt my pillow under my head, but this wasn't the pillow I wanted, I wanted Logan's so I rolled over and pointed to Logan's Bed

"I w-want hisf llow" I said still half asleep, James got what I wanted and went to get the pillow, he came back over and gave it to me, I snuggled with it and was asleep in minutes.

Logan's POV

I was out of the hospital but I didn't know who with, I had something over my head, I felt a pair of strong hands on me pushing towards our destination.

"well well, logan Mitchell I never thought we would meet again" said a familiar voice, I think I know who owns that voice

I heard shuffeling of feet agains the floor, than I was blinded with light and chained to the floor, I look up and I wish I didn't

"oh my god, it's you" I say before I receive a blow to the face and everything goes black….

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Ok 4th chapter done, how was it, loved it hate it.. don't be afraid to leave reviews, I need some more ideas, and im open to any ideas that you might have. The next chapter will have some slight Jarlos make out session, and whump logie, and kendall and james brother moment.**

**Again sorry it took so long, hopefully the next one won't take long.**

**\(*-*)/- Danbo-Skittle-Tofu-Smartie**


	5. No Please Don't Hurt Her

**Hey guys sorry for taking a long time to actually put it up but its here now so enjoy!**

No please don't hurt her?

Logan's POV

The man in front of me I recognised as soon as I found consciousness after the last encounter, he had raven hair like me except a darker brown, blue eyes and big built. He was staring down at me and I tried to move but my hands were chained to the floor.

"Not going anywhere boy!" he snapped giving me a slap across the face; I looked down at the floor, trying to hide the tears.

"What do you want uncle" I ask my voice hoarse

He chuckled "well I think you now" he said walking backwards, than a door opened behind him, I gasped the man that walked in had someone in his grasp that someone was my sister "Jasmine" I yell getting her attention I could see dark deep purple bruises on her face she had tears in her eyes, I can't believe he did this "I want to make you pay for ever being born" He says getting up in my face "and i'm starting with her" pointing towards Jeje (baby nickname I gave her) my eyes went wide

"no please don't I'll do anything you want" I say trying my hardest not to show my fear, he chuckled and nodded his head "anything?" he asked perking his eyebrow "anything just let her go" I say with a pleading look in my eyes "sorry no can do if I let her go, the little swine will go straight to the police" he says grabbing her chin and making her look at him

"Please" she whispered tears threatening to fall, I couldn't take it anymore "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE" I yelled instantly regretting it, he took his hand off of her chin and walked over to me glaring at me "what" he asked "um nothing" I tried with a shaky laugh

"Take her away, I changed my mind I'll start with him first" he says to his henchman  
"no Logie please don't let them" she says tears falling as she tried struggling out of the tight grasp.

The door closed signalling that they were gone, my uncle was pacing around the room I could see the hatred in his eyes, he walked over to what I think was a table with different weapons across the top. He was eyeing them for a bit than picked up a knife.

"now Logan, we are going to play a little game ok" I says walking back towards me twirling the knife between his fingers, when I didn't answer he thrashed the knife against my cheek, I bit my lip to prevent screaming "OK" he yelled in my face, I nodded, I just wanted to get this over with.

"Okay, tell me do you know why your father is in hospital?" he asked

"No" I say in a small voice, I scrunch my eyes as he strikes again my breathing is getting faster and harder, my eyes flutter as I'm trying to stay alive

"Liar" he say slashing down my arm several times "you are the fucking reason why he is jail" he says digging the blade into my arm

"Ahhhhh" I scream, I couldn't help I can't bear the pain any longer, I kicked him in the groin and he went down but the punched me across the face and it went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0WEEK LATER-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kendall's POV

It has been a week and we still haven't found out who took Logan or where he is, I was losing my patience the police aren't doing anything productive only asking questions of where we saw him last and who does he know around the area. I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. I started packing a duffel bag of items that I'll need on the way.

"Honey what are you doing" says mum from behind me, I sigh " I'm going to go and find him mum, I can't just sit here and do nothing about it" I say turning around fully looking at her

"You will do no such thing" she says

"Mum I have to the fucking police aren't doing anything" I say getting angry how can she do this one of her 'sons' is missing and she just sitting here

"Language, and I said no and that's final" she says a stern look on her face

"IM FUCKING GOING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME" I yell grabbing my bag and heading for the door, I spot Katie in the lounge room on the lounge tears falling from her brown eyes

"Are you going to find him big brother?" she asks so innocently, I sit down beside her

"Yes I am, and I promise I am going to bring him home ok" I say pulling her into a hug, I turn my head and there on the couch was James with Carlos on his lap full on mouth to mouth tongues and everything. I clear my throat and they still don't pull apart but then they hear mums footsteps and Carlos is off his lap in no time

"Kendall I know you want to find him but you can't do it yourself" she says sitting next to me.

"I don't care, I'm going" with that I left them and headed out the door, hopefully I can find him and he'll be safe. _Please be safe Logie._

**ok done chapter 5 :) loved it? Hated it? please tell me by reviewing so go ahead and type the review in the box below, add to fav and follow list's it would mean alot, ok so logan's sister is dedicated to my friend _kendallhenderson_, she is an amazing author you should go and check out her stories. :) **

**till next time. Logie love**


	6. Clues Part 1

Kendall's POV

It has been 3 hours since I walked out to find Logan, I need to find somewhere to spend the night maybe a hotel or something. I walked a couple of more minutes when I felt a vibration in my pocket and heard my mum's ringtone 'Love me Love me'

"Hello" I say into the speaker

"Kendall, is Katie with you?" asked mum

I looked around me and there was no sign of anyone but me

"no she isn't, why?" I ask confused

"she left and she left a note saying she wants to help you look for Logan" she says, she sounds like she has been crying for a while.

"well she's not here, I'm going to go look for her and then I'll look after her while we search for Logan ok and than we'll be back home as soon as we find him" I say trying to calm her down.

"ok be careful please, love you" she says before hanging up the phone

I put the phone back into my pocket and continue on my journey to find Logan and now Katie. I just hope I can find Katie before someone else does.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- TIME SKIP 2 HOURS -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I'm walking down shamrock street still looking for Katie, were the hell is she its been two hours since mum told me she left, and so far she is no where to be found.

BANG BANG BANG

My head turns toward the noise, I jog to where the noise is and it takes me to an alley way, never a good sign. I slowly walk down the alley way keeping an eye out for anyone and Katie.

BANG BANG BANG *in the distance* "help help me please"

Wait! I now that voice, I look around to see if I can see who the voice came from, than I see her, Katie tears running down her face running from something.

"KATIE!" I yell, she looks up from the ground and runs for dear life, I run up to her and wrap my arms around her, than a fist collides with my jaw, I fall to the ground and Katie screams, I regain my vision and I can see the guy grab Katie and start to move backward. I get up off the ground and run towards them, he sees me coming and lets go of Katie, he starts running towards me, he throws a punch and I dodge it and connect my fist to his stomach than his jaw 3 time, then he falls to the ground and falls unconscious.

"Katie come here" I say snapping her out of her frightened gaze that was fixed on the fight I just had. She slowly walks over to me and I instantly wrap her in a hug. _Hopefully finding Logan will be easier _I think to myself. I look down and rub Katie back and whisper "Katie, why did you follow me?" still rubbing her back, she pulls back and looks up at me

"I just wanted to help you look for loge" she says through the tears, she wipes the tears with her open hands and tries to push the rest back "thank you" she says hugging me, I looked down at her confused

"What for?" I ask, she chuckles and pulls away and holds my hand while we start walking out of the alley way

"for saving me from the guy" she says looking straight ahead

"well you are my sister and plus mum would have my head on a silver platter if I let anything happen to you" I say laughing at the end of the sentence, she laughs as well and a smile creeps onto my face, she hast laughed once since Logan left and I was getting worried.

We walked down a couple of streets and came across a bridge, we walked down the side because of the passing cars. We got close to the halfway point of the bridge and I saw something flapping in the wind. As we got closer it looked familiar, it was a black leather jacket with a high collar, and the only person I know who owns a jacket like that is...Logan!

"look Katie" I say pointing towards the jacket, she gasps and runs towards it, I guess she knows who owns it too.

"its loan's" she says as she takes it off from where it was caught, and puts it on. This is a clue... we must be on the track were Logan was taken. We'll have to stay on this track and follow it, but for now we need to find a hotel.

"Let's go look for a hotel ok" I say as I start walking again Katie in tow. After about an hour we finally find a hotel that we could stay in, I was now carrying a sleeping Katie as she got tired, I walk inside and order a room, level 6, room #149(1). I get up to the room, pull back the sheets and tuck Katie in kissing her on the forehead.

"goodnight" I whisper before going into the bathroom to shower. _We'll find you Logan, I promise _Is the only thing running through my mind throughout the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Logan's POV

I woke up to excruciating pain in my head and along my jaw. I move my hands to find I'm still bound to the ground. I try to loosen the chains by shaking them but they font budge

"your not going anywhere" someone says, I look up and in the corner at a table twirling a knife around in-between his fingers. I sit up against the wall trying to move away from him but it doesn't work. He gets off the chair and makes his way over to me, I never take my eyes off him. He knelt down in front of me and wipes the sweat off my forehead, I flinch and that earned me a slap across the face, I look down and winch as his cold hand touches my chin making me look up at him

"what do you want?" I whisper

"I want to make you suffer for what you did" he says gripping the knife tighter in his hand, he brings it to my neck, its getting harder to breath, my shoulders are shaking while my breathing in and out trying to catch my breath. I hear him chuckle and move the knife closer to my neck, I felt the tip pierce my skin and a warm liquid running down.

"Do you feel the pain Logan, that's what your father felt when he got stabbed" he said digging deeper, I can still remember the day he got stabbed...

_Flashback_

_4 year old Logan Mitchell and his father Dean were playing cars together in the backyard. His mother died 4 years ago when he was born, and his father lost all control and hated Logan, but over the years he has been getting to like his son, not love, but like and telling the now 4 year old that his mother died in a car accident was the only thing he can do to keep his anger in. Logan was smiling and laughing at his father as he was driving a car around the racetrack. _

"_daddy" he says, gaining his fathers attention _

"_yes son" he says, fearing what the young boy might say_

"_why did mum die" the little boy says, putting the car on the ground, his father didn't say anything, just got up from the ground and walked to the house, shutting and locking the door, leaving him out there. He gets of the ground tears in his eyes "Daddy?"he says tears falling and walks over to the door "DADDY!" he screams "DADDY PLEASE LET ME IN" he screams banging on the door waiting for his father._

_His father comes to the door but doesn't open it, he just stands there and lets him cry. Logan keeps banging the window, it has been an hour and he is still out side, it was now raining, and his father is somewhere in the house not giving a fuck. _

_BANG BANG BANG _

_Logan is still hitting the door, tears getting mixed in with the rain, he turns around and sees a shelter in the corner of the backyard, he makes a run for it and makes his way undercover. He sits on the ground soaked from head to toe, he looks around in the dark and sees a light coming from next door. It gets closer to the fence, a women peeks over the fence scanning the backyard, the light flashes on me and she gasps. _

"_wait there" she says as she retreats back to her house. _

_About 10 minutes later, little Logan can hear screaming and crashing coming from his house, he stands up sticks his hand out to see if its raining any more, it's not raining. He runs to the door and inside is the woman and his father going at each other. Dean slaps the woman and she falls, he goes to the kitchen and grabs a knife, loan's eyes go wide. The woman got up from the floor just in time, before Dean ran at her thrashing the knife. She kicks him in the stomach and he goes down to the floor stabbing himself in the shoulder. Dean lays there unconscious as the woman goes to the door and lets Logan in, than while Logan is changing his clothes the woman calls the police, and they take him to the police station. _

_That was the last time Logan saw him. _

_End Flashback_

I remember that day very well, I still don't know how she died, no one ever told me. I regain my breath as he removes the knife from my neck blood covering it. He smirks and walks back to the table

"I don't know what your talking about" I say looking down at the floor, my heads snaps up a little fast and hits the wall behind me. I look up and he is in my face again.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, DON'T FUCKING LIE" he yells, spit flying from his mouth onto my face, his face is red with rage and anger. He was just like my dad.

"I don't kn-" I was cut short by bandanna being put into my mouth, he finishes tying it up and walks back to the table this time putting down the knife and picks up a poker normally used for the fireplace, he turns his head to look at me, he smirks and points to the fireplace. My eyes now wide like saucers follow his every step to the fireplace, and I watch as he put the tip of the poker deep into the fire making turn bright orange.

He walks over to me and undoes the chains holding me down, with this I kick him in his stomach and run for the door almost making the door but than I;mm pulled back by my shirt and back on the floor with uncle hovering over me.

"you fucking little shit, do that again and it'll be the last thing you do" he says dragging me over to where the fireplace is and another place to be tied to except its on the roof. He pulls me up and wraps a chain through the link on the cuffs wrapped around my wrists.

"now lets play a game shall we" he says holding the poker in the fire "I ask questions, see if you can get them right" he says looking up at me

"First on, Did you know that the women that was there the night your father got stabbed and arrested?" he asks, me looking me in the eyes. I nod my head, no, then a sharp burning pain was in my side.


End file.
